


Very Serious

by sweetsheetsweat



Series: Very Serious [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Ambiguous Relationships, Attempt at Humor, Crack, Excessive Drinking, M/M, Model Chae Hyungwon, Multi, Ridiculous, Sins of Youth, Texting, actor!minhyuk, blogger!wonho, changkyun works shitty jobs, sugar baby!kihyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-17 00:24:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10582566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetsheetsweat/pseuds/sweetsheetsweat
Summary: “Let’s make this quick. I need creamer, a face mask, condoms, butter and can you grab me a croquette?” Hyungwon extends his hand with Hyunwoo’s credit card on it and Changkyun makes a face.“Are you planning to use those all at the same time, or….?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> There is plenty of texting in this chapter (MX finally have phones!), and the future pairings are still being sorted out (Hoseok/Kihyun love is very subtle).

“Let’s get it,” Jooheon says. He presses play and waits for the next song to cue up. He sucks his teeth as he pokes at the button a few more times, frowning as he reads buffering on the screen. “Um, we’ll get it in 20 seconds. Hah. Anyway, while I figure out how to look up Siri without asking Siri, send me any messages you want me to hear. Hope you guys are warm and—”

The next song cuts him off and Jooheon startles, sighing as the first few bars start up. He rubs at his eyes, wrists knocking at his large headphones. He’s barely slept and a few weeks ago, it was manageable but now it’s just unprofessional. He hates feeling like he’s lacking, but even a kid in grade school could do better with their mp3 player. 

He looks up at the clock and it’s past dinner time, just late enough that his stomach is grumbling and swearing at him for not texting Minhyuk to save him some food for later. He lives with too many guys; Kihyun’s cooking only lasts a few hours. The less palatable food lasts for weeks though, but that’s because no one gets threatened with chopsticks or gets their chair pulled out from under them. Hyungwon only occasionally attacks people for their portions now.

He cues up a half-hour’s worth of songs to give him time to recover. He hosts every Wednesday, which is the shittiest day of the week. “You get too turned up,” Kihyun had said. “It’s only Wednesday.” 

Jooheon had scoffed, actually appalled. “You can never get too turned up,” he had fired back. 

Let’s Get It is on every Wednesday from 6:30 to 8:00 in the evening, slotted right after the main part of the rush hour. The station’s a small, indie company but Jooheon knew a guy who knew a girl and it worked out for him; he didn’t care what time he was on the radio. He showed up to every shift with new ideas and every week, they gained more listeners. It’s all he can ask for at this point and as long as he doesn’t keep messing up, he’ll be able to keep climbing up the ladder. At one point, he’d like to have a guest that wasn’t an automated voice service.

His phone buzzes and he picks it up, opening up his texts. 

minhyukhyuk: _100% I’m auditioning right now and this guy beside me has a fur bracelet on_  
minhyukhyuk: _are those back in style??_  
minhyukhyuk: _down for shopping @ Myeongdong tomorrow?_

hyunwoo hyung: _I won’t be back until tomorrow morning_  
hyunwoo hyung: _Tell the others_  
hyunwoo hyung: _Wait, can I do group chat on this thing?_  
hyunwoo hyung: _Meant to send this to Kihyunie, sorry_  
hyunwoo hyung: _Hey Jooheonie_  
hyunwoo hyung: _Did you find my sneakers??_

changkyun kung: _hyung, don’t exit out of my game!!_

Jooheon leans back in his chair, promising himself to pay attention and come out of this shift without a hitch. He tucks his phone into his jacket pocket and sets out to make another playlist, one that’ll shake car seats. He smiles, humming to himself as he thinks about how atrocious a fur bracelet must look.

 

 

…….

 

 

Changkyun nods politely at the customer, punching in the amount of cash he’s handed over. He’s working late again tonight, same as yesterday, and his neck is already aching. He hands the customer their change and greets them a good night, watching slowly as they shuffle out of the convenience store.

There’s not much to do when he’s working, other than watch for thieves and the occasional threat of some wasted asshole who wants to throw things at him. It’s happened before. Most of the time, he catches dramas playing on the small TV bolted onto the side of the cash register. He gets paid minimum wage and he doesn’t really get any cool perks (other than a ridiculous amount of free coffee) but he pays rent every month and doesn’t have to cry about it. So, he tugs his vest up and leans on the counter, cocking his hip.

“Changkyun-ah,” a voice calls. Changkyun tilts his head up, eyes not quite off the screen when he acknowledges his name.

“Hmm,” he says, as he watches the main couple kiss on screen. It’s too soft, too quick, but it’s also playing in a convenience store so he can’t expect much more.

“Hey, brat, don’t you ignore me enough at home?” Hyungwon’s flat voice makes Changkyun sigh, turning to face said bearer of poor company. 

“Hi hyung,” he chirps, but there’s nothing behind it. Hyungwon’s wearing a coat that might as well be a bath robe, and his eyes are heavy-lidded, mouth pouting and tugged down.

“Let’s make this quick. I need creamer, a face mask, condoms, butter and can you grab me a croquette?” Hyungwon extends his hand with Hyunwoo’s credit card on it and Changkyun makes a face.

“Are you planning to use those all at the same time, or….?” 

Changkyun winces at the withering gaze Hyungwon sends him. “I’m here to get shit for everyone; why else do you think I came down here in my bathrobe?”

Changkyun laughs, hand on his heart. He’s relieved. “So it is a bathrobe. I’m glad. I really thought you were legitimately going for some terrible ‘fancy pajama’ look that I don’t get.”

Hyungwon scoffs. “Everything else I’m wearing is part of my regular clothing.” 

“Yikes,” Changkyun says. “That pant suit and everything?”

Hyungwon groans, stomping off to find whatever weird shit is on his list. Changkyun smiles as he watches him, usually happy to have one of his hyungs stop by. Every shift he works typically brings out a familiar face. Living with six guys who have chronic midnight cravings has that effect.

“Put these on the card,” Hyungwon says, letting everything in his arms tumble onto the counter. “When are you off?”

Changkyun sighs, checking his watch. “38 minutes.” He looks back up at Hyungwon as he scans everything in, making sure to bag it all in less than 2 bags because Hyungwon doesn’t do any more than that. 

“‘Kay.” Hyungwon heads back into the aisles and Changkyun checks his phone, putting in a reminder to watch the next episode of the drama he’s currently on. He’ll miss out when he’s not at work. If he’s honest, his drama-watching schedule is more rigorous than his working one.

Joohoney~hyung: _when u off?_  
Joohoney~hyung: _let’s drink tonight_

Won the Ho (~hyung): _i really think we should still go to the zoo_

___“I’ll stay and wait until you finish,” Hyungwon says as he materializes in front of the counter again. “I’ll grab some ramen and eat it while you close up.” He nods at Changkyun and sifts around for the ingredients that he wants, as if they’re back at home in their own kitchen._ _ _

___Changkyun laughs, listening to Hyungwon critique brands of sausages, basket already half full._ _ _

___“I’ll pay for this one, hyung.”_ _ _

___Hyungwon’s neck cranes over the aisle divider and he winks at Changkyun, bathrobe swishing and all._ _ _

____Kihyunie hyung <333: _This guy has no hair_  
Kihyunie hyung  <333: _I’m pretty sure he used a stock photo for his profile_  
Kihyunie hyung  <333: _I don’t think this date was worth the free food_  
Kihyunie hyung  <333: _You know when a guy is so old you feel like you have to sit in the back seat just to ride in his car?_  
Kihyunie hyung  <333: _Tell Hyungwon to cancel the condoms_  
Kihyunie hyung  <333: _K, I rode in the front seat_  
Kihyunie hyung  <333: _I think I am officially a prostitute_

___Changkyun purses his lips, making eye contact with Hyungwon._ _ _

___“What?” He asks Changkyun, long and delicate fingers wrapped around a rice ball. “You’re still paying for this, right?”_ _ _

___ _

___……._ _ _

___ _

___ _

___“Hey! We’re home!” Hyungwon screams as they enter the foyer, noisily shoving their shoes (velvet slippers, in Hyungwon’s case) off. Changkyun follows his hyung into the living room, eyes opening wider as he watches a scene that’s too familiar to be absurd but is still interesting after long nights that should have taught them lessons._ _ _

___Jooheon has soju, tequila and vodka lined up in front of him and Minhyuk is flipping cards. Their coffee table is already wet and sticky, crumpled tissues gathering at its legs._ _ _

___“Come on,” Minhyuk says, coaxing the two of them closer. “I just flipped a three, so that’s three shots.”_ _ _

___Hyungwon eyes him, eyebrow up in disdain. “You’re too good at math. Is that my sweater?”_ _ _

___Minhyuk looks down at the wet patches collecting on the angora wool. Changkyun laughs, brushing his knuckles against Jooheon’s neck. Jooheon pats the empty space beside of him and Changkyun obliges, careful not to disrupt the little lakes of alcohol collecting on their wooden floors._ _ _

___“Kihyun’s not home yet,” Minhyuk says with a smile._ _ _

___Hyungwon hits his shoulder, before heading into the kitchen to put away the groceries. “You owe me a sweater and you should be excited for when hyung gets home. He’ll love the mess you’re making.”_ _ _

___Jooheon laughs, clapping as Minhyuk downs another shot, throat gurgling. “He’ll be fine. He was just on a date. He should be in a good mood and if he’s not, then he’ll come drink regardless. Changkyun, flip some cards.”_ _ _

___Changkyun takes the deck from Minhyuk and flips, watching as the 9 of Clubs shows up. “Um, hyungs, I’m really not about that liver damage.” He glances nervously at Minhyuk, who's smile is feral._ _ _

___“We’ll cut it down to six,” he tells Changkyun. Jooheon snickers and starts pouring, not bothering with shot glasses but filling a beer mug with a dash of every bottle on the table._ _ _

___“You guys still out here?” Hoseok pads into the living room, light grey sweat pants damp with sweat on the waist band. His shirt is tight and Changkyun’s not sure if he was just working out or jacking off, but he looks parched._ _ _

___“Hyung, a drink?” He tilts his cup into Hoseok’s direction and watches as Hoseok sniffs, grimaces, gulps, sputters and then glares._ _ _

___“The fuck is this? You guys just don’t bother with mixes anymore? Did one of you have a break up or something?” He wrinkles his nose and flops onto the couch, tucking his bare feet underneath him._ _ _

___“Nah, I forgot to text hyung to get juice.”_ _ _

___“Ah!” Hyungwon says, tapping at his forehead. “The damn juice. Next time.”_ _ _

___“Seriously though,” Hoseok says, sniffing. “Mix that with something. You’re gonna end up with alcohol poisoning and I’m not about to sit in a hospital and hold your hand for 4 hours in the waiting room because you’re not bleeding.”_ _ _

___“I got creamer,” Hyungwon shrugs._ _ _

___“Wow, that sounds fucking disgusting.” Jooheon stares at Hyungwon. “Text Kihyun hyung and get him to pick some up.”_ _ _

___“I’ll do it,” Minhyuk says. Changkyun watches him rise, slowly as he wobbles and lands on his elbows. “Lemme get my phone real quick,” he continues, eyes closing. He crawls towards the general vicinity of his bedroom._ _ _

___“Look at Minhyuk,” Hoseok says. “See what happens when you don’t have juice? Look at him with his soggy sweater and bruised knees. Pitiful.”_ _ _

___“That’s my sweater,” Hyungwon states coldly. “I’ll put him to bed. I don’t feel like drinking tonight. I ate too much and there isn’t much room left.” Hyungwon pats his flat stomach and Hoseok eyes him._ _ _

___“You ate ramen without me?” His mouth opens, and Jooheon rolls onto the floor with laughter. Changkyun watches the exchange, cheeks puffed up with anticipation._ _ _

___“Hyung, people can eat ramen without you present.”_ _ _

___“What people? You people?” Hoseok scoffs, arms going limp. “Didn’t we have this talk, like, two days ago? Ramen for you means ramen for me!”_ _ _

___“I’m home!” Kihyun yells from the foyer, keys jangling with each step he takes. Hoseok looks up as Kihyun enters the room, eyes lined with kohl and hair artfully mussed._ _ _

___“Did you get the juice?” Jooheon demands, pointing at the vodka with a stern finger._ _ _

___“What?” Kihyun shrugs, looking around the room suspiciously. “Is Minhyukie passed out?”_ _ _

___Jooheon shrugs, looking guilty. Kihyun lifts up the bottle of soju, taking a gulp out of it. “This soju was definitely, like, a dollar. Right? Such a weak taste.”_ _ _

___“How was the date,” Hoseok asks in a level voice. He leans forward, shirt collar dipping low. Kihyun watches him with sharp eyes, and Changkyun feels the buzz down to his toes. Jooheon’s leaning against him and Hyungwon’s still puttering around in the kitchen, hissing and cursing._ _ _

___“Fine. I made 200 bucks.” Kihyun unzips his jacket, showing a slim turtleneck tucked into even slimmer jeans. He’s wearing Hoseok’s belt and Changkyun’s rings. “I’m not planning on a 2nd one.”_ _ _

___“Good.” Hoseok leans back again, before moving forward and pouring himself some tequila. Kihyun takes over and does it for him, moving to sit beside him. Jooheon watches with a sullen expression._ _ _

___“Where’s the juice,” he repeats._ _ _

___“Hyungwon-ah!” Kihyun cranes his neck as his voice thunders. “Get the juice! Top cupboard on the left behind the flour!”_ _ _

___“I’m so done,” Minhyuk croaks. He’s been steadily crawling, and Changkyun’s thinking of putting up little flags to mark his pace._ _ _

___ _

___……._ _ _

___ _

___ _

___“I need inspiration for this play I’m gonna be in,” Minhyuk says._ _ _

___“What’s it for?” Kihyun pats down his face mask, careful not to poke his eyes._ _ _

___“I’m a hitman.”_ _ _

___Hyunwoo snorts, eyes creasing at the sides. “That’s cute.” Kihyun smiles along with him, doubtful smirk on his face._ _ _

___Minhyuk glows, smiling. “Thanks.” He pauses, frowning. “Wait, ‘cute’ as in, you’re totally unbelievable for that part, or ‘cute’ as in, you bring a totally dynamic performance?”_ _ _

___Hyunwoo chuckles softly. “Just…. cute.”_ _ _

___“Cute that you think it’ll work.” Kihyun butts in, social graces parked on his bedside table. “You don’t look dangerous.”_ _ _

___“You don’t even know me,” Minhyuk sneers. “I’m fucking sleek, and I know how to hold a gun.”_ _ _

___“Ah,” Hyunwoo says. “That’s why you were carrying that little water gun for the past week. I was really questioning your wet pockets.”_ _ _

___Kihyun giggles, slapping Hyunwoo with the magazine he’s reading. “Seriously though, ask Hoseok hyung for some tips. Sometimes I look at him and I think, ‘he could be either a body guard or a stripper’ but either way, it’s convincing.”_ _ _

___“Ask Hyungwon too,” Hyunwoo suggests. “He has that certain look about him that says ‘will murder for a fee’, you know?”_ _ _

___“You look like you’d murder for free,” Kihyun notes, gesturing at Minhyuk’s general existence._ _ _

___“So I look like a serial killer, then?” Minhyuk tugs at the jacket hanging up on his door._ _ _

___“No, it’s as if you’d murder someone by accident.” Kihyun puts his tiny fingers on his forehead, humming shit about how he’s getting brain waves and psychic feelings. “I’m getting images of you tripping or pushing someone, but nothing with intent. I need to feel the intent. I need to feel like you couldn’t stand a chance against a plea deal, you know?”_ _ _

___“You’re probably just frail right now,” Hyunwoo suggests._ _ _

___Minhyuk turns around, coat buttoned and scarf wound around his neck. “Is this a fucking roast or something?”_ _ _

___ _

___……._ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> I had every intention of writing a properly serious story, but uh, Monsta X has a certain effect on me.
> 
> I've got a [tumblr](https://sweetsheetsweat.tumblr.com) if you've got any prompts/requests. This may end up becoming a series because I sort of like the weird universe this work is based in.


End file.
